geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Wave
Sonic Wave = Sonic Wave is a 1.9/2.0 Extreme Demon originally created and hacked by Cyclic in 1.9, and through another hacking scandal, drama, and a race to complete the level, it was finally verified and published by Sunix in 2.0. It features extremely difficult wave gameplay as the third hardest rated remake of Nine Circles in Geometry Dash, behind Arctic Lights and Hyper Paracosm. It is significantly harder than Bloodbath, Athanatos and Sakupen Hell due to its extremely tight spaces, crucial timings, and clumsy passages. It is currently #19 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Generic Wave (#20) and below Hyper Paracosm (#18). History Sonic Wave was originally created when Cyclic released a preview for a new Nine Circles level with a light blue color scheme back in mid-Update 1.9. The level was made to rival Poltergeist as the hardest Nine Circles level. However, the level wasn't rated, since Cyclic's verification video was publicly cut after he claimed to have verified it off-camera. Few players tried it, and those that did didn't make much progress. So in July, Cyclic decided to delete the unrated level and upload a buffed version with a darker color scheme. This update made it far harder than Bloodbath, and this time, Cyclic had a better verification video, so the level got rated for a very short time. The community was split on whether this level was hacked or not, as the level was far too difficult for most players at the time. Most people accused Cyclic of hacking the level. Before 2.0, the level was replaced with a Back On Track remake, known as Cyclic On Track. In March of 2016, Cyclic confessed to hacking both versions of Sonic Wave. Shortly after, he admitted to hacking every other Demon he ever beat and quit Geometry Dash ''just a couple of days later. This resulted in Riot, Mefewe, and several other players attempting to become the first to beat it legitimately. However, Riot was getting bored of Sonic Wave and asked ViPriN to make a special remake for him: Sonic Wave Infinity,1 which made the level slightly darker and used 2.0 decoration and effects. While that was amidst, Mefewe had achieved a new best of 98% on his own buffed version of Sonic Wave2, which at the time was considered the worst ever fail in ''Geometry Dash. However, this devastating fail gained him more popularity and he later asked FunnyGame and Serponge to create another Sonic Wave remake: Alter Sonic Wave, which was later renamed Sonic Wave Rebirth, which made the level blindingly bright. Two other players, Surv and Sunix, were also practicing, both of them making good progress. Afterward, Manix648 and LazerBlitz created the third Sonic Wave remake: Auditory Breaker.3 With high-quality designs and incredibly realistic decorations, it was considered the best decorated Sonic Wave remake so far by many people, although it lost the categorization as a Nine Circles level. Manix648 chose Surv as the verifier of this level. However, Surv eventually turned down Auditory Breaker mainly due to him being chosen as the verifier of Yatagarasu. Riot also made further progress on Sonic Wave, eventually getting a record of 96%,4 while Sunix achieved a record of 88%.5 But soon after that, Sunix agreed to let Riot verify Sonic Wave first. However, six days after Sunix's 88% fail, Sunix finally verified Sonic Wave on November 25, 2016,6 effectively breaking his promise with Riot. Later, Sunix apologized to Riot and stated that he verifying the level was unintentional and he just wanted to see how far he could get during one of his streams after removing the start position. But that didn't stop other players like Aurorus from being angry with him. A few days later, Aurorus made a video claiming that Sunix used macros and auto-clicking hacks to verify Sonic Wave. Eventually, the accusations were proven false, and after Aurorus withdrew his claims, Sunix became recognized as the first official player to beat Sonic Wave, boosting his popularity significantly. Gameplay *'0-8%:' The level begins with a normal speed-cube section with tricky timings and a short block maze that requires the player to click late in order to avoid hitting the blue jump orb in the second platform. *'9-18%:' This part is a double-speed ship sequence with several saw blades in which the player must avoid. There are also constant gravity and size changes with a few spikes between the sloped structures, which force the player to briefly straight fly. *'19-28%:' This part turns the player into a short mini cube transition where the player must hit a gravity orb precisely after being bounced by several gravity pads. The player then transits into a slow ball section mainly composed of precise timings. The player later hits a normal-speed trigger and then a double-speed trigger, which makes it harder to time the gravity changes. The player then enters a dual mini ball passage reminiscent of Windy Landscape, in which the player must switch the gravity at the exact right moment to avoid the two spikes on either side. After clearing the spikes, the player must jump right after they enter the cube portal to avoid crashing to the ceiling. *'29-42%:' This part composes of a very difficult wave part with incredibly tight spaces with several saw blades. The player later enters a mini-wave section with a series of saw-blades in which the player must avoid by going in a certain pattern. The player then switches back to a normal wave with more tight spaces and sawblades, then enters a dual mini-wave section where the player must clear invisible blocks extending from the ground and ceiling. *'43-56%:' This part composes of a very difficult mini-wave section where the player must hold the space button to avoid the platform where the player must just barely avoid the spikes by barely letting go of the space bar. The player then enters a normal gravity portal with the exact same gameplay as before. This is followed by a fairly open mini-wave section, with one extremely tight space at the end. The player then continues to another wave section with a fake line trolling then enters a mini-wave section where the player must click extremely fast to avoid all the sawblades. *'56-65%:' This part includes a fairly easy cube section where the player must spam to hit all the jump orbs and keep jumping while the speed gradually increases. *'65-77%:' This part is composed of another wave section with very tight spaces and even more saw-blades, which later turns into a dual wave where the player must precisely go in a certain direction in order to avoid all the invisible blocks and the spikes above and below. Then, the player turns back into a normal wave through a gravity portal and continue to avoid the spikes, saw blades, and blocks. *'78-87%:' This part begins with a half-speed mini-wave section where the player must spam to avoid the blocks below and the sawblades above. Then, the player has to go through a tight space between slopes. The player then transitions to a memory cube section that requires precise timing and clear memorization. *'88-100%:' The last part is a triple-speed wave section with tight spaces, which changes to a mini-wave section, which includes tight spaces and sawblades as same as before. Then, the player switches back to a half-speed normal wave segment where the player must precisely verse through the small slopes; halfway through this, the speed changes to normal speed. The player then switches into a double and later triple speed mini-wave where the player must spam over the words "GG Cyclic" made with blocks. At the end of the level, the player sees the words "Riot", "Dual", "Chief", and "Nocta", which represent Riot, Dual Kiki, ChiefFlurry, and Noctalium, respectively, all of whom are skilled players who Sunix dedicated this achievement to. Records Crashes *Mefewe crashed at 98% on his own buffed version live on Twitch. It was considered the worst fail in Geometry Dash history until Knobbelboy's 98% fail on Bloodlust. *Riot crashed at 96%. *Rampage crashed at 94%. *Jake crashed at 93% while trying to rebeat the level for the video. **Previously, he had beaten the level without recording and his worst fail before completion was 79% twice. *ToshDeluxe crashed at 98%. Trivia *The password for the level is 112516, which is the day Sunix verified and uploaded it. *The level contains 24,957 objects. *In late 2017, a logo animation featuring Cyclic and Sunix's cube icons (both the same but different colors) above text saying “Sonic Wave” was added. **There is a trigger at the beginning of the level that allows the player to turn this off. *This level has ½ space gaps in the wave (not ½ space between spikes). *Riot practiced Sonic Wave during 2016. He has a high score of 96%. ** He said that Sonic Wave is significantly harder than Bloodbath, which is today a commonly known fact, due to the important gap between their places on the Official Demon list. * Riot has completed 39-100% on his (old) version of Sonic Wave, decorated by Viprin. His high score on the remake is 81%. ** Mefewe has completed 64-100% on his own buffed version of Sonic Wave and has a high score of 98%. He also has his own remade version of Sonic Wave, which was decorated by FunnyGame and Serponge. His high score on the remake was 55% before he moved on due to being unable to beat it. *** Mefewe's buffed version was verified by Sunix and uploaded on his account. *Cyclic verify-hacked the original Sonic Wave and speed hacked the second version, but he has beaten the 64-100% wave part of Sonic Wave Infinity legitimately. *This level began its life on the demon list at #1, for a few months until Artificial Ascent came out. Artificial Ascent was later moved to #2 and Sonic Wave stayed in #1 until January 13, when Yatagarasu came out. Yatagarasu was later moved to #3 when Erebus went above Sonic Wave and became #1. Digital Descent came up and knocked off Erebus from #1, but was later moved to #2 when Sonic Wave became #1. However, Plasma Pulse Finale knocked off Erebus off #2 and was then the second hardest demon in the game. Today, the demon sits at the 20th spot in the Top 100 Demons list. *Riot has spent over 100,000 attempts to verify this level. 40,000 on the original, 60,000 on Sonic Wave Infinity. *Riot, Sunix, and Cyclic planned on making a sequel to this level called Cosmic Cyclone. **This remake was canceled until Zimnior12 obtained Riot’s permission to revive it. *Metalface221 verified and uploaded the old light blue version on 18 December 2016. **Sunix followed steps on December 4, 2017, reverifying and reuploading it without knowledge of Metalface221. *JakeM2436 has beaten this level 17 times. *Cyrillic has a copy of Sonic Wave on his account. *Muffy450's over 600,000 attempts spent on beating the level is the highest amount of attempts ever spent on beating a Geometry Dash level. Videos |-|Sonic Wave Rebirth = Sonic Wave Rebirth is a remake/rebirth of Sonic Wave decorated by Serponge and FunnyGame. It was set to be verified by Mefewe (who got 55% on the level), but has now been abandoned as he quit Geometry Dash. However, on January 1, 2018, Mefewe announced that AedenGD has been set to become the new verifier. Now, he currently has a record of 29% as of August 31, 2018. Overview This is another 2.0 remake of the original Sonic Wave Update. It is remade by Serponge and Funnygame. It gives a much more vibe and feel of a Sonic Boom because of some decorations, and how bright it is compared to the 3 levels. Gameplay Like Sonic Wave Infinity, it is simply the original Sonic Wave Update, only with more 2.0 decorations, and slight changes and buffs. For example, All the wave parts are different than most 'Nine Circles' Style Levels. The level name (Sonic Wave) and the creators are shown before the first mini ship part starts. The ending text displays "Mefewe" instead of Cyclic. Afterward, the player is then teleported to a display with the creators' names, along with a triple spike. Jumping over it reveals the text "In Loving Memory of Rick and Grampa", thus hinting Mefewe dedicated this to his grandparents as his supposed biggest achievement. Trivia *Serponge once accidentally uploaded the level on his account in late April, thus leaking it and causing the level's sudden death. Many players have reuploaded his copy, thus making it easy to find the original version.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JtZdjWF9cA *When Mefewe returned, he modified his copy as seen in the video below. AedenGD now owns the copy since purchasing the account. Walkthrough |-|Auditory Breaker = Auditory Breaker is a 2.0/2.1 Extreme Demon collaboration created by LazerBlitz and Manix648, and verified by Gabs. It is a remake of Sonic Wave and the most visible remake, taking Auditory Breaker out of the Nine Circles Levels genre. Originally set to be a 5 people collab and to be verified by Surv, it was referred to as the best SW remake at the time. It was dead for two years due to being unfinished and because Surv picked up Yatagarasu. In October-November 2018, LaserBlitz decided to decorate 43-88% of the level and gave it to Gabs to verify. It was verified by him on January 7, 2019. It is currently #33 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, above Freedom08 (#34) and below Digital Descent (#32). Trivia * The finished version by Laser keeps Manix's part unchanged except for an art removal. This is strange because Manix's wave uses a different effect style because of the supposed "5-player collab" rule and 40-43 is un-decorated. * Because Gab's will publish it on Laser's account, it would most likely be the first rated SW remake. ** Meanwhile, he nerfed the level to a lower Top 10 difficulty and changed the "GG Penis" to a GG GABS with "By Manix/Lazer" text. *It just got rated recently, and this is good because RobTop said he will not rate Nine Circle levels anymore. **This is the first ever rated Sonic Wave remake https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/296360662622404608/515302089098788872/unknown.png Walkthrough |-|Sonic Wave Deluxe = Sonic Wave Deluxe is a Sonic Wave remake by ToshDeluxe and Rustam. It remains unrated for now although it has been a while since it was uploaded. Gameplay This level itself is a nerfed red-colored reskin of Sonic Wave Infinity while having some slight buffs. It also uses elements from the original Sonic Wave during the second cube. Despite the buffs, many players consider it an easier remake than the original Sonic Wave due to the amount of nerfs put into the level. Notable Fails *ToshDeluxe crashed at 91% and 94%. Records Trivia *Sonic Wave Deluxe is currently rated at the Hard difficulty due to many bots rating it Easy. |-|Sound Wave Destroyer = Sound Wave Destroyer is a Sonic Wave Remake by Wolfen, verified and published by MeatiusGaming in 6204 attempts. Although it remains unrated, it is the first Sonic Wave remake that matches the original's difficulty to be verified legitimately even if it is said to be easier than the original. Gameplay The gameplay is a redecorated version of Sonic Wave, with space blue nighttime landscape and sound spectrum/wave theme and little to no buffs. The wave segments’ decoration, however, aren’t like a usual NC level, being just generic wave decorations while the BG flashes. During the second cube, in the background, we see art of a nighttime landscape with a generic city, shooting stars (obviously inspired by Sonic Wave Infinity) and of course stars. During the third cube, an arrow appears showing you where to go, making it easier. At the end, the GG text appears 4 times, followed by the logo for Sound Wave Destroyer (the thinking emoji surrounded by Saturn's rings) with the name Wolfen, Meatius and Cyclic appearing underneath. Trivia *The music was originally “SummerSolsta7 - Sonic Blaster II (Fanmade) (Reupload)” which is a Sonic Blaster rework, but the song choice got a lot of hate from Meatius. Soon enough, he changed it back to the original song. **That song's ID is 752906. *Korean AF and Segami/Chara have made a superbuff for the level. Meatius is currently trying to work on it. *The remake's theme looks a lot like Auditory Breaker, causing fans to wonder if they are the same thing. *The second cube BG was designed by XevenFurious. *Hotball1 beat it right before the original Sonic Wave, calling it an Insane Demon. Walkthrough |-|The Invincible = The Invincible is a Sonic Wave remake by TheRealSneaky. While people are unsure if he is legit or not, this was verified a month before Sunix beat the original. Gameplay The level is basically the original Sonic Wave update with a black-and-white colour scheme (which is popular for rebirths of levels) inspired by SWI. Mefewe's buffs are also included. Trivia *He has also made progress on Sonic Wave and Sonic Wave Rebirth while verifying the level as seen in the end of his verification video. Walkthrough Category:1.9 levels Category:2.0 levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Top 100 Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Level remakes Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:XL levels Category:Hacked levels